Through Your Eyes
by Tyki075
Summary: Neah's been in Allen's head for a long time, yes? What if he saw everything? Even before he revealed himself on the Ark. This is Neah's take on the events of D. Gray-man from his nice, comfy spot in Allen's mind.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN.**

 **Tyki075: Hello people! How's life? I'm actually pretty excited for this story!**

 **Neah: I'm the star in this, right?**

 **Tyk075: Yeah, I guess so.**

 **Neah: YES! FINALLY!**

 **Tyki075: Calm yourself, I can still hurt Allen.**

 **Neah: Yeah, but now I get to say what I think.**

 **Tyki075: True, true. I get to say what I think too! I put a lot of myself into Neah, so YAY!**

 **Neah: I am nothing like you!**

 **Tyki075: That's what they all they. Okay, I know I probably shouldn't be doing this to myself, but I'm gonna do it anyway. Yay for me! I don't have much to say, noting that this is the first chapter. I will be tweaking events to fit what I need (and Neah's personality). Also,** ** _WHAT SHIP DO Y'ALL WANT?! WHAT SHIP?!_** **I want your input, though there doesn't have to be a ship.** ** _PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_** **All right, that's it. Let us set forth!**

Chapter One:

Neah watched as Allen approached the towering stronghold of the Black Order's European Branch. The deceased Noah knew this would only lead to trouble. Of course, he understood that Allen just wanted somewhere to belong- and he had been sent by Cross-, but the fact that a girl had just jumped from the top of the building to bring her glowing sword down on Allen was not comforting.

Neah watched the conversation with little real interest, though he almost choked when he heard the attacker's voice. It was much too deep to be that of a women and he had to take a closer look at the person (read: their chest). He let out a strangled laugh when he realized the 'female' was, in fact, of the male sex.

As Allen was led inside by a young women (he was actually sure this time) and brutally rejected by the feminine ninja (he could already see how _this_ relationship was going to play out), Neah examined what he could see of the interior of the Black Order through Allen's eyes.

The room was dark, as there weren't a lot of adequate windows to let in light, though there wasn't much light outside as it was. Neah found it amusing that the organization who told themselves they represented the 'light' side resided in such a dark, dismal place (and went by the name the Black Order).

Neah could hear guards whispering about his white-haired 'nephew' and was sure Allen could hear them as well, though he pretended not to notice. The Noah wondered how the hell the guards could now anything about Allen, as they had just walked through the door.

The female guide- now known as one Lenalee Lee- seemed nice, but Neah wasn't quick to trust anyone, especially those of the Black Order. Yes, Neah hated the Noah, but at least they weren't masquerading as something they're not. They know they're evil and certainly aren't trying to hide it. The Order, on the other hand, puts up the front of the valiant saviors of humanity, while they secretly experiment on innocent humans and their own soldiers on the side. They make people believe that they're the righteous heroes; out to save the world, then they take the lives of those they've fooled and crush them in their bloodstained hands as if they were nothing more than flies on the wall.

Neah let out a long sigh, knowing he could do nothing to help his nephew. Allen had to realize the Order's true colors on his own. It would be hard for the boy, of course, but it had to happen. Not now, but eventually.

For now, Neah could only watch as things progressed, waiting for the correct time.

Allen was talking with an… odd scientist. He seemed to be the branch supervisor and Neah couldn't help but wonder who had made _that_ decision and _why_ they thought it was the correct, logical course of action.

The man seemed nice enough, a bit obsessive and certainly out there, but nice. Neah wouldn't have chosen him to run an entire branch of the prestigious organization standing between the Earl and world domination (though they're kind of going for it themselves), but hey. What did he know?

The scientist (Komui, as he had been identified) mentioned the wound on Allen's arm, caused by the crazy, sword-wielding, feminine maniac. Neah perked up, eager to be rid of the annoying pain originating from the injury. The Noah was glad _something_ good was finally happening, that is, until Komui pulled a giant fucking _DRILL_ out of _NOWHERE!_

Neah let out a shrill (manly) shriek and cowered to the back of Allen's mind, wishing, not for the first time, that he could just shut off the pain receptors, or at least break himself away from them.

Alas, that was not the case as he screamed along with Allen, promising himself that he would never go near a man with a beret(?) ever again. Of course, this promise shall be put on hold until he beat the ever-loving shit out of Komui.

The problem was, Neah could tell that Allen was already getting comfortable at the Order, he was already making friends and settling in.

The other problem was that Neah wasn't sure if that _was_ a problem anymore. Allen was actually happy. Allen was pretty much a naturally unhappy person, but Neah _wanted_ to see him happy. He just… didn't know if that was an option anymore.

Neah sighed, feeling torn about the subject. So, like any intelligent person, he decided to cross that bridge once he arrived at it. He also planned to take all other roads except the one that led to the bridge until it was the only path left.

He tried to pay attention to what Komui was saying as he explained Innocence to Allen. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell Allen had gotten this far _without_ knowing what Innocence was at all. Did Cross never tell the boy _anything_? Did Allen never ask?... Probably, but Cross is an asshole, so it's pretty much useless.

Neah groaned, wondering why he ever thought it was a good idea to ever leave Allen in Cross' less than capable, wine and cigarette filled hands. He could almost cry, realizing how utterly stupid he had been, somehow believing Cross could handle any task- no matter how miniscule- responsibly.

The Noah suddenly jerked, almost screaming at the green tentacled thing currently fondling his nephew. He let out a relieved sigh when he realized it was just Hevlaska. He had never met her personally, but he knew of her.

He could feel her… tentacles prodding at and _in_ Allen's Innocence, testing the synchronization rate.

"Fuck! That feels weird as shit!" Neah exclaimed, glad that Allen couldn't hear him. He didn't want the boy to know of his presence just yet.

He was just as shaken as Allen was by the time Hevlaska set the teen down. He was also just as pissed off at that beret wearing DUMBASS! He was disappointed that Allen was the one who got to take a swing at the scientist, though he was proud that Allen was able to dent the clipboard like that. I was impressive, even if it wasn't Komui's face that took the damage.

Komui laughed, trying to play off the fact that he had forgotten to tell Allen that he _wasn't_ going to be eaten alive by a glowing tentacle monster. Apparently it wasn't on his 'Need-to-Know' list.

Neah was beginning to think the Order was comprised solely of idiots.

Hey.

Maybe they wouldn't be so hard to take down after all.

Sadly, even idiots could wield weapons.

Neah sighed once more, feeling like he had been doing that an awful lot that day and knew he would be doing it a lot more in the near future.

The Noah frowned as he examined the painting in Allen's room (deciding not to question where the FUCK he got the thing, as he certainly hadn't had it when he arrived. Did they just have things that represented the sorrows of their soldiers in all the rooms?!). It was obviously supposed to represent Mana and the promise Allen had made to the man, but Neah personally thought it reflected the boy himself much better.

Neah could feel the cool surface of the painting beneath Allen's fingertips as the boy set his hand on it.

It was odd, Neah thought, how he could still miss his brother, even after the man had betrayed him, had _consumed_ him. Even after all that had happened, Mana was still his older brother, they did care about each other. Once.

Allen seemed satisfied with his current situation. Maybe he'd even make some true allies.

Neah smirked.

He was excited to see how it was going to play out.

 **End.**

 **Tyki075: There it is. The first chapter. I know I kind of skipped over everything that everyone else said, but hey, I was focusing more on Neah.**

 **Neah: You should always focus more on me.**

 **Tyki075: Take yourself down to the pharmacy and ask for a presciption of Viagra. It'll help you go fuck yourself.**

 **Neah: O.O Wow. Rude.**

 **Tyki075: Yep! I hope you all liked it!** ** _PLEASE! TELL ME WHICH SHIP YOU WANT! THE ONE THAT GETS THE MOST 'VOTES' WILL BE PUT IN THE STORY! PLEASE!_** **That's it for now! Squadala!**


End file.
